As Red As Her Name
by Hagzissa
Summary: Sam is out of demon blood. He phones Ruby, asking her to restore his inner supply. She obeys willingly - after all, it's all part of the plan. / Set in Season 4 with Genevieve-Ruby, not really smut, but not pure fluff, either


"We'll be alone?" Ruby asked for what felt like the thousandth time.

"Yes. I told you: Dean's off with some girl he swore he knew from 'Busty Asian Beauties'… He won't be here for a couple hours. Trust me."

_Trust me_. Unintentionally he had repeated Ruby's mantra. There was a moment of silence. Had she noticed it, too?

"Alright, I'll be with you in ten minutes."

Sam let out a relieved sigh. He wanted to thank her, but she had already hung up.

He sat down on one of the beds. It squeaked. The motel they were lodging in was hideous. The grayish carpet looked like several people had puked on it, there had been hair in the sink and one of the lamps on the bedside table didn't work.

Ten minutes she had said. What did she need that time for? She could appear out of thin air whenever she wanted. Why keep him waiting? He'd been waiting far too long already. He was in a constant state of discomposure. He needed the blood! He was getting weaker, he felt exposed; almost like a defenseless child. He had never felt that way. He had never been defenseless and although it had come in handy, he would have wanted to be just a normal child and not a soldier en miniature. He didn't want to feel defenseless now, however. He had to be strong with Lilith breaking more and more seals. It was like from that fateful moment in 1983 everything had lead to this moment. He had to fight Lilith and to do so he needed Ruby's blood.

There was a soft knock on the door. Sam got up with a jerk. "Open up, sunshine!" called Ruby's voice in a mockingly fashion from outside.

He pulled the door open. There she stood, dressed in a black leather jacket and tight pants, frowning slightly.

"Man, you look terrible."

"You don't," answered Sam.

It was true – never had she looked more attractive. He told himself that it was just the way she looked at him or the way her hair curled up on her shoulders. _Admit it_, said a voice in his head and with horror he recognized it as Dean's, _it is her rosy cheeks that makes you hot, that vein pulsating on her neck…_

To refrain himself from dragging her into the room, he had to muster all his power of will. He watched her intently as she walked in, closed the door and stripped off her jacket. Her sleeveless shirt was slightly askew, revealing the edge of a black lace bra. She did nothing to seduce him. She knew she didn't have to. She simply took his hand and led him to one of the beds. It was Dean's, but Sam didn't even notice. It was like he was hypnotized.

Using her demon powers, she summoned her knife. Carefully, she slid the blade over her left lower arm. The cut was not deep, but broad. Her blood was a red as her name.

He lowered himself over her in feverish desire. As soon as his lips had touched her skin, he started to suck. The warm liquid was trickling down his throat. The knife fell down on the already ruined carpet.

It hurt. No pain on Earth however, could ever be as grave as the torments of hell.

She was thankful to have left hell. Lilith had made it possible, Lilith whom she was serving for an eternity; it was the _plan _that had allowed her to leave the fiery pit. The plan to set Lucifer free. And when he was eventually free, she, too, would be free – free forever. She did it for herself. It was inconvenient that everyone thought her a traitor, but it was necessary. Sam had to trust her and he did. For some arcane reasons he trusted her. He might even trust her more than Lilith did.

The rusty taste of blood was still lingering on his tongue, when he kissed her in gratitude. The heat that had overcome him had been replaced by a pleasant sensation of inner warmth. Ruby had been stroking his mane of hair gently, while he was bowed over her left arm. Her fingers still placed on the exact spot, she was now pulling his head closer to her face.

"Thank you," he whispered between two kisses.

Chuckling slightly, Ruby replied. "Oh, you don't know how very welcome you are."

There she was, sacrificing herself for the greater good and yes, there were people threatening her; they were surrounded by enemies, everyone on her side thought her a traitor and yet there she was, enjoying herself with that tall kid of a hunter.

Sam was now kissing her throat. She got goose bumps and smiled. Demons were never freezing. Sam was the one able to make them appear. Him and his surprisingly soft lips. She wondered why this body was so receptive to _everything_ he did to it. She figured that perhaps it was because she wasn't sharing it with someone else. 'Conscious' she had called it, to mock Sam. There was no internal struggle, no resistance. She had to admit to herself that it felt good and that she was actually glad Sam had insisted. For the first time back on Earth she was _free_. This body wasn't just a mere vessel but a part of her. Maybe that was the reason why she was enjoying these hours with Sam so much. Sometimes when she was with him, she almost forgot the big WHY – her mission. The plan. She knew it was a dangerous path. But she also knew that there was nothing wrong with having fun on the way.


End file.
